dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess' Light Fight
'Summary' Dark Spark returns, and Jess is going to need some help if she's going to take him down. But what else does Dark Spark hide from her? 'Characters' *Jess *Dark Spark (antagonist) *Professor Stick *Jade *Alice *Spark *Holly *Flame *Thomas *Steve *Molly *Simon *Michael *Emma 'Transcript' (Starts with Spark training Jess in the basement.) Jess: Spark! I think I'm getting the hang of this! Spark: Good Jess, you can punch me hard if you wa- (Jess punches Spark as he falls on the floor.) Jess: Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you okay?! Spark: (pulls a thumbs up) Good as gold.... (faints) Jess: (giggles) That's my husband. Come on, let's get you to bed. (Jess puts Spark in bed and kisses his forehead.) Jess: Goodnight my little Sparkling boy. (Jess goes downstairs and reads a book.) (Spark was sleeping but begin to get an expression of horror and malice with his eyes begin to stich shut also, the camera then zooms in to Spark and transitions to what be the inside of Spark's spirit, it then shows Spark fighting Dark Spark himself) (Cuts outside with Steve, Flame, Holly, Alice, Thomas and Molly drinking at a Cafe.) Thomas: Man, we haven't heard from Spark in a while. Molly: Well, that's what married life will do to a man, take time out of their day. Alice: Well, I'm going to the bathroom. (Alice goes into the woman's bathroom) Holly: Aww! Those two are so cute together! Flame: Yeah? I wish I had a girlfriend. Steve: Well, due to your anger, that's not possible. Flame: SHUT UP! Thomas: But Jess looks likes she's been busy working out, Molly: She spends too much time alone. (Cuts to Alice in the bathroom, where she hears dark noises) Alice: (While washing her hands) What the hell is that? (Walks out back to the others) Do any of you hear something? Molly: Just you. Thomas: Why, what did you hear? Alice: Some kind of dark noise. Holly: Umm, is it safe? Flame: Probably some creepy shit head. (Steve notices dark eyes in the shadow) Steve: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?! (Everyone see's the dark eyes) (The dark eyes then glanced at Steve and pulls Steve out into the shadows) Steve: (screams) HEEELP! (Steve is dragged into the shadows) Molly: (Sees scratches on the ground, from Steve being pulled away) Did something happen to him? Thomas: (Holds Molly) I don't know. (A shadow figure of a head rolls out and reveals to be Steve's head with his other limbs out of the shadows while the torso is cut open with stomach intestines, heart, lungs and other organs missings only showing the spine) Holly: (screams) STEEEEEVE! (cries) Alice: Holly, I'm so sorry. Flame: ALRIGHT! WHOEVER YOU ARE! COME OUT OF THERE AND SHOW YOURSELF!!! Molly: Calm down, we should find a way out of here. (A shadow figure comes out of the shadows and is reveals to be Dark Spark who is eating one of the limbs of Steve's corpse) (Everybody screams) Flame: (screams) DARK SPARK!!! Dark Spark: What? Missed me? I don't think we ever met. Holly: W- We got to go find Jess! Alice: What about Dark Spark? Thomas: Maybe one of us can go warn her while we try to get out of here. Holly: I'll go warn her! (runs off) Molly: W-what do we do? Flame: You guys run! I'll handle this douche! (Thomas, Molly, and Alice run off while Flame faces Dark Spark) Dark Spark: (cracks his knuckles) Move aside dipshit, I got a girl to kill if you know what's good for you. Flame: YOU FUCK OFF YOU DARK FART!!! (charges at Dark Spark) Dark Spark: (waits for an opening) You got it. (Cuts to Holly and the others heading to the new house Spark and Jess live in.) Holly: JESS! JESS! Jess: (wakes up from her nap) Wh- What? (Thomas, Alice, and Molly come in and lock the door as they start propping up the door while Alice meets up with Holly and Jess) Alice: Something is wrong with Spark! He's Dark Spark again! Jess: (angrily) ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Alice: Yes! We got to do something quick! Jess: So what?! You want me to kiss him again? Thomas: (While propping a chair on the door with Molly) It can help! Jess: Where is he? Molly: (Panting) With Flame. (Cuts to Dark Spark fighting with Flame) Flame: COME AT ME JACKASS! (bursts into flames) (Dark Spark decides not to and beckons at Flame to come at him instead) (Flame charges at Dark Spark) (Dark Spark caught Flame in his trap to grab his wrist when he is just about to throw a punch to twist the arm thrusts his fist at up the elbow causing the arm to snap and making the bone break through his skin before through throwing a short flurry of punches at the ribs, he then legs sweeps him to make him lose his balance and does combos with power strikes before launching a intense blow with two fists at his lungs that causing a shockwave followed by a beam of wind bursting through the other side taking his breath away and causing him to kneel to the ground trying to take a deep breath to gather all the air he needed as Dark Spark was already an ince in front of him before he even knew it and in an instant, Flame was sent flying across the ground while spiraling repeatedly skidding and tumbling until he crashes inside a nearby skyscraper causing it to implode from the outside until it reduces to dust and debris falling in him) Flame: Aaah fuck. (Cuts back to the others) Thomas: (Backs away with Molly and to the others) Okay, I think we're good. (Flame's deceased head crashes through the window as it continues to gurgle through it's throat until it stops) Holly: (screams) NO WE'RE NOT!! Alice: Quick, let's get out of here! (Everyone runs in different directions out of the house as Dark Spark causing a huge hole through the wall and walks around the house before stepping on Flame's head and crushes it like a pumpkin as brain splatter, pieces of his skull and blood splattering on the ground during search) (Jess runs into the left direction, and trips over, near Jade's feet.) Jade: (Looks down at Jess) Where are you going? Jess: (shivers) Dark Spark's back! Spark's gone crazy! Jade: He has? (Pulls out a pistol) Come on, we gotta hide. (Helps Jess up) (Cuts to Alice and her friends running in the other direction.) Alice: (Panting while running) Come on, we gotta keep going! (Dark Spark grabs Holly by the hair and slams and sticks her unto the ground almost causuing a crater in the process) Holly: (coughs) H- Help! Alice: (Shivers) H-how? Dark Spark: And I can see and feel that your traumatized of the death of your loved one, but I'll make sure you'll see him in the afterlife. (Spark pulls a pair of rusted knives and starts to brutally peel off Holly's skin until there is none left as it cuts to the other watching Holly's torture offscreen with gruesome sounds) Holly: (screams) HELP!!! (cries) (Molly pukes next to herself while Alice looks upset as the others watch in horror and sadness) (Dark Spark then pulls out a metallic bull whip and proceeds to rapidly whip Holly until it is too painful to withstand the damage for her, he pulls out a huge bucket of hot urine mixed with lemon juice and salt and even pepper spray before giving Holly a death stare on his face before pouring it all on her giving her intense burns on her flesh already exposed.) (Holly pukes out blood through her mouth, then dies) Thomas: (Shakes his head a little) Okay, we gotta go now! (Alice, Thomas, and Molly continue to run away from Dark Spark) Dark Spark: (takes the rusted knives and puts them back) Now that's done. (to everyone) Who's next? (Dark Spark lands in front of the group.) Alice: (Shivers) P-please leave us alone. (Alice felt a Dark Spark's presence that makes her stunned and unable to move) Thomas: (Grabs Alice's shoulder) Ali? Molly: (Grabs her other shoulder) Are you okay? (Dark Spark grabs Alice by the neck, causing the others the urge to run away before they're next) Alice: (Coughing) P-please don't kill me! I'll do anything!! Dark Spark: Good, that's what I was thinking of. You're too weak to die by me hands, so I'll be needing you to do something. Alice: W-what is it that you need me? (Dark Spark drops her as she gasps for air) Alice: (Gasping) W-what is it? Dark Spark: I need you to go hang out with Jess to see what she is capable of and what limitations and weaknesses she has, and maybe I'll let you go. Even if you betray me, I will torture your friends when I have the chance, so I'll be watching you through every shadow, every picture and every reflection. Alice: Wait. So you want me to give you everything I know about Jess? Dark Spark: That's right. Alice: (Shivers) I-I don't know, me and Jess have been close for a while, I mean giving you everything I know about her- (Dark Spark gives a deadly glare at her) Alice: (Gulps) Why do you want to kill her? Dark Spark: (walks away from her) I'll will explain, in due time... (fades to a shadow) (Alice runs off and see's no one around) (Cuts to Jess and Jade heading into Professor Stick's lab) Jess: (pants) I think we're safe. Jade: Good, but I think your friends are dead if they ran off without you. Jess: Yeah, like Holly and Alice! (cries) Professor Stick: Excuse me? What are you doing in my lab? Jade: Jess got away from Dark Spark, he's been unleashed and we don't know if he'll go back to normal. Jess: I would go and stop him, but it would be too dangerous... Professor Stick: (sees the horror in Jess' face) I will help you. Jess: H- Huh? Professor Stick: I have technology that could strengthen you up, and enough power could just be the right thing you will need if you are going to save your husband from his evil dark emo. Jess: (sniffs) Th- Thank you... Jade: And I better stay here and teach you some fighting so that way, you won't be defenseless and you can kick some fucking Emo ass. Professor Stick: Right, let's go. (They head upstairs) Professor Stick: Jess, this is my power meter 2,000. With this, it will give you maximum strength, and- Jess: It's perfect. But I've also been taught some strength and power by Spark. Now I can use the powers he has. Professor Stick: Really? Wow. Jade: Spark actually made you work out? Jess: Yep. Wanna see? (Jess punches Jade in the nose, as her nose bleeds.) Jade: Okay, you have some strength, but just punching someone won't do shit! You have to learn more. Jess: I have learned a lot, from Spark. (Jess powers up an energy ball, and blasts it at the wall. Causing an explosion.) Professor Stick: Wow, impressive. Jade: Um, how did you get superpowers all of sudden? Jess: Well, Spark taught me, he accidentally stabbed me with his sword thingy, and it gave me his powers. Professor Stick: Umm, okay... Anyway, let's test this thing. Jade: A sword huh? Must of been something Spark forced Jones to make. (Follows Jess and Professor Stick) (Jess steps into the machine, and a green laser fires at her.) Jess: (giggles) That tickles! Jade: Just stand still. (Eventually, it finishes and Jess comes out feeling a lot more powerful and strong.) Jade: How do you feel Jess? Jess: I feel pretty good. Am I ready? Professor Stick: No, you'll still need training by Jade. Jade: Okay, so now we must teach you some fighting. Jess: Spark taught me a lot, but I need a little more. Jade: First, you must be more agile and use ways to tighten up Dark Spark, like this. (Does a leg sweep on Jess and does a head lock with one arm while holding down Jess' right arm with her other arm) Got it? Jess: G- Got it. Jade: Good. (Let's Jess go and helps her up) You must also use speed and combine it with punching and kicking at the same time to create combos, and it's best to use it at the most unpredictable time during battle. Jess: Got it. (Jess fastly punches and kicks a punching bag, before punching it upright out the ceiling.) Professor Stick: Dooh! I just fixed that ceiling! Jess: (laughs nervously) Sorry. Jade: Finally, you must use your most powerful move at your most weakest, when you are about to get down, so use that powerful move and you can nearly kill your opponent, now you must think of your most powerful move to use at your weakest. Jess: Oka- (steps on a tack) OW! (Jess is about to cry, but gets angry, and she starts to build up an energy ball around her, which she then punches the punching bag straight outside the window, and flies across the world.) Jess: (stunned) Wow.... Professor Stick: (nods) She's ready. (Jess heads outside and runs into Alice.) Jess: Alice! There you are! Are you okay? Alice: Oh... (Thinks about what Dark Spark said) I'm fine. Jess: Where's the others? Alice: (Shivers) I-I don't know, I haven't seen them. Jess: A- Are you okay? Alice: I am really. Jess: Are you sure? Beca- (A red eye from a shadow watches them nearby unnoticed) Jess: (gasps, then glares angrily) Dark Spark... Alice: Where!? Jess: Get behind me! (gets into a fighting stance) (Alice gets behind Jess and looks at Dark Spark nervously) Dark Spark: (to Jess) Damn, you really changed a lot. Jess: Yeah, your good side taught me. Dark Spark: Oh, that's good... (laughs) Excellent in fact! Jess: (fake laughs) I digress, normally I would kiss you, but no, I think you've done ENOUGH! Dark Spark: And why's that? Jess: Because I! Don't want! A Dark Emo! POSESSING MY HUSBAND! (Jess flies to Dark Spark, picks him up by the neck and throws him through three tall buildings.) (Dark Spark was able to break from the debris from the last building amd spits out some blood) Jess: Had enough? (about to charge at Dark Spark) (Dark Spark charges at Jess also as they both launches a single blow at each other causing a shock wave followed by a sonic boom shatter the glass around them as well as the buildings) Jess: Augh! How did he- (Dark Spark takes the upper hand to grabs her wrist and charges a burst of dark energy that sends flying across the ground and does combos of speed punches and power kicks and backflip kicking her high in the air) Jess: (in pain) How di- did he know my weakness?! (Jess suddenly has explosive kunais and knives sticked on the back as each one starts to glow and explode causing each one to keep tossing Jess while in the air) Jess: How is he doing this?! Alice: (Scared) Uh, Jess. Alice: I-I think I may have something to do with this. Jess: Wh- What do you mean? Dark Spark: Because she had an agreement with me. Jess: What agreement?! Alice: (Shivering) I was forced to be an informant and spy on you, or else... (Dark Spark shows Alice and Jess a portal where Simon, Thomas, Molly, Michael, and Emma are trapped in a cage over a glowing red pit of darkness) he would kill me friends. Jess: A- Alice?! (teary) How could you?! (Jess is then knocked into the ground by Dark Spark.) Jess: (coughs) Wh- Why...? (about to cry) (Jess sheds a few tears, but then she sees Holly and Flame's dead bodies and the destroyed city. Jess' expression turns into a frown, she floats out of the ground while being surrounded by yellow energy. Dark Spark looks up shocked.) Dark Spark: Wha- What the hell!? Alice: (Shocked) J-Jess? Jess: (whispers) From the heart of my husband... I am LIGHT POWERED JESS!!! (Jess charges right at Dark Spark with a powerful punch as he flies past trees on the ground, she grabs his ankle and flies through buildings using him as a hit target, she then flies up and throws him towards the ground, then she charges up her full power.) Jess: This... is for.... my TRUE FRIENDS!!! (Jess fires a yellow energy blast at Dark Spark, causing a massive explosion. Dark Spark recovers from the attack but becomes very weak. Jess lands in front of him, he tries to get away but Jess grabs him by the neck and looks at him right in the eye with Dark Spark shivering in fear.) Jess: Listen to me you dark emo SHIT! If you EVER haunt my man and kill ANYBODY I love, EVER AGAIN! I will, FUCKING TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND SEND YOU TO THE PLACE YOU WOULD BE GONE!!! DO YOU BLOODY UNDERSTAND!?!?! Dark Spark: (remains normal) Whatever you say, whorebag.... Jess: WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WANT ME TO BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOU AGAIN?! Dark Spark: Ah fuck you. (fades away and Spark turns back to normal) Jess: Spark? Are you alright...? Spark: Ah, crap. I fell like someone litterally with *struck me with strong light-based attacks. Jess: (sighs and smiles) I'm so glad your back. Spark: And I'm guessing your pissed at me for killing your friends again right? Jess: (frowns) I don't know if our relationship is going to work with your dark emo. (smiles) Buuuut I managed to scare him off, so it'll be a loooong time before he comes back. And if he does, I'll teach him a lesson. Spark: Yeah, I can agree with that. Plus, you're able to defend yourself now. So you won't be needing me to protect you anymore. Jess: Aw. (Jess hugs Spark) I love you. Professor Stick: Don't worry, by tomorrow, your friends will be alive again. Jess: (smiles) Cool. (Jade runs in and reunites with everyone as Alice's friends are then let free.) Jade: So looks like everything is all taken care of, and your welcome. Jess: Thank you Jade. (Jess hugs Jade, who looks shocked at first, but smiles and hugs Jess back.) Jade: Well, I was just helping you save the world. Jess: (to Simon, Thomas, Molly, Michael, and Emma) You guys okay? Simon: I'm fine. Thomas: Thank you so much. Molly: That was so scary. Michael: I didn't even know of this. Emma: Me neither. Jess: Well, I was happy to help. (smiles) (Alice slowly approaches Jess, but feels very guilty.) Alice: Well, I'm glad everything got resolved. (Jess turns around to Alice, with a very pissed off look.) Jess: ALICE! Alice: What was I suppose to do? Let my friends die for no reason? Jess: I thought I was your friend! You could have gotten me killed out there today! MY friends died! And do you even know how that feels?! Alice: I do, but I didn't know what to do! Jess: YOU REALISED I COULD HAVE ALMOST DIED OUT THERE AND YOU TOLD DARK SPARK EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! ALMOST ALL IS DESTROYED AND I LOST MY FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU DO IT?! I UNDERSTAND YOU WERE TRYING TO HELP YOUR FRIENDS, BUT IT HURT ME! BECAUSE I LOST FRIENDS AND YOU GOT LUCKY! THE ENTIRE CITY WOULD HAVE BEEN DESTROYED IF YOU HADN'T TOLD DARK SPARK ABOUT ME! BUT YOU DID ANYWAY! Alice: (Starting to cry) I-I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do! Jess: And what you did, was a horrible mistake! And you know what?! I can live with it! BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU DID! YOU AND I! ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE! (Jess angrily storms off.) (Alice tears up and walks away with her friends) (It later shows Jess at home, trying to relax on the couch.) Jess: (speaks over story) I learned a very important thing today. People can be jerks, and dark beings are created. Maybe that's how Dark Spark was created, it shows the kind of monsters people can be. I learned that today, because a friend of mine showed the negative side, which even proves, that people can be absolute assholes. (Jess walks off-screen as the screen pans to black.) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about Jess' Light Fight? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Long Episode